Smash Brethren 2/Script
Opening Dialogue Pre-Battle *'Old Hubba:' Ho ho! Look who's back! Er, I mean, right on time—as predicted! *'Chrom:' Yes, Old Hubba. We've come to do our part to save the Outrealms. We'll defeat these rogue Einherjar until they're weak enough for you to capture. *'Old Hubba:' Why, what an excellent summary of the story up until now! Well put, well put! Even better: I tricked one of the phantom armies into thinking they summoned you! It was easy! Their leader swallowed Hubba's bait—hook, line and sinker! *'Chrom:' An unfortunate metaphor, but good news nonetheless... Before Battle *'Hector:' We've received word from Eliwood. He made it through. *'Roy:' Good. If Father is in position... *'Hector:' Then we have the enemy surrounded. *'Lyn:' Roy, this is our chance. We should strike while we have the advantage. *'Roy:' I agree. We can't have them calling for reinforcements. Rally the troops! *'Chrom:' Are you the one who, er...summoned us? *'Elincia:' Yes. I am Elincia of Crimea. *'Chrom:' The queen of Tellian lore? *'Elincia:' ...Lore, sir? *'Chrom:' Er... My, would you look at all those enemies! *'Elincia:' Yes. I fear the scales are tipped woefully against us. *'Chrom:' Should we be expecting any further opposition? *'Elincia:' No. Our scouts have confirmed the surrounding area is clear. *'Chrom:' Then it's simply a matter of taking down all the enemies in sight. Heh—perhaps "simply" isn't the best choice of words... Special Conversations Ally Conversations Robin and Elincia *'Robin:' ...How did they let themselves get cornered in a rat hole like this? *'Elincia:' Sir/Lady Tactician? *'Robin:' Oh! Er, hello. Did you...Did you overhear that? My apologies. *'Elincia:' It's all right. The truth is, it was my intention to be chased into these ruins. *'Robin:' Huh? Why? *'Elincia:' Better the cat is busy pursuing the queen rat than pawing at her subjects. *'Robin:' Heh, I see. A diversion. That's very noble... But it works only so long as the queen doesn't get caught. *'Elincia:' Indeed. That's why I summoned a new toy for the cat to play with—you. *'Robin:' ...Fair enough. *'Elincia:' Good luck, sir/my lady. I know we will prevail! *'Robin:' So basically, we're Elincia's meat shield... She's a more brutal strategist than she looks. Lissa and Lucia *'Lissa:' Whew... What a mess. *'Lucia:' Hello, stranger. Is something wrong? *'Lissa:' Hmm...sort of... *'Lucia:' Go on—let it all out. I'm a good listener. *'Lissa:' Are you sure? *'Lucia:' Of course. Queen Elincia has said you will change the tide of battle. I want you to be in the best spirits possible. *'Lissa:' Well...it's my brother. He got mad at me again. He says I don't follow orders well. *'Lucia:' Your own brother? *'Lissa:' I know! Can you believe it? I'm out here fighting my butt off, and Chrom just tightens the leash. I'm a sister, not a terrier. Ugh... *'Lucia:' Ha ha. Poor thing. But I have a younger brother, too... So I understand a bit where Sir Chrom is coming from. He's just worried about you. That's all it is. *'Lissa:' ...He's not a control freak? *'Lucia:' Try to put yourself in his position... How would you feel about it? *'Lissa:' Hmm...I guess that's true. Thanks! I feel a lot better now! Sumia and Titania *'Sumia:' Um, greetings. *'Titania:' Ah, hello, visitor. How can I help you? *'Sumia:' I've just been admiring you. You give such smart orders, and you move so briskly... *'Titania:' I'm nothing special, but thank you. I'm flattered all the same. *'Sumia:' Nothing special! But...oh, you are! I was hoping to ask you a favor. *'Titania:' What's that? *'Sumia:' Could you teach me how to be a reliable fighter like you? I'm such a klutz, and I'm always getting in everyone's way. *'Titania:' Well, you could find more reliable fighters than me... But I suppose there is one piece of advice I'd have for you already. *'Sumia:' Really? Oh, do tell! *'Titania:' Have more confidence in yourself. *'Sumia:' Confidence? ...But I'm terrible at confidence! *'Titania:' If you had no place in this army, your commander wouldn't let you fight. Or do you consider your commander a man of poor judgment? *'Sumia:' No! Of course not. *'Titania:' Then believe in yourself. No one else is going to do it for you. Once you have confidence, the rest will fall right into place. *'Sumia:' All right. I'll give it a try. *'Titania:' That's the spirit. *'Sumia:' Well, I should get back to— AAAH! *'Titania:' Had a little spill? *'Sumia:' You see? Complete, utter klutz. *'Titania:' I suppose I had the "falling into place" part right, anyway... Lon'qu and Ike *'Ike:' Do you need something? You keep glancing this way. *'Lon'qu:' It's nothing. *'Ike:' Lazy eye, huh? *'Lon'qu:' ...I can tell you're a force to be reckoned with, so I was observing. *'Ike:' Really? *'Lon'qu:' The reason I throw myself into battle after battle is to get stronger. I've met few as strong as you. I could probably count them on one hand. Which means...your technique merits closer observation. *'Ike:' I see. Well, observe all you want, but won't you get distracted? *'Lon'qu:' It's you I'm interested in. Not the flies I swat down while I watch. *'Ike:' Ha! Fair enough. *'Lon'qu:' Just do what you do. ...If I could put in one request: take on someone strong. *'Ike:' I'm not putting on a show here, you know... Gaius and Zihark *'Zihark:' Do you have a moment? *'Gaius:' Mm-Hmm. What? *'Zihark:' One of my comrades saw you slip into the enemy ranks... *'Gaius:' Uh, it's called recon. How do you fight an enemy you don't know? ...What? You don't trust me? *'Zihark:' Just checking. You are from another world, after all. It made some of my people...nervous. Sorry if I gave offense. *'Gaius:' ...Hmph. You're a myrmidon, right? *'Zihark:' Yes. ...So? *'Gaius:' Well, you just seem far from the archetype, know what I mean? Most myrmidon chatter about 'cut you down' this or 'face my blade' that. Guess it's different in your world. *'Zihark:' Hmm...I don't think our world is so different, but Ike runs a tight ship. *'Gaius:' I see... *'Zihark:' You sound let down. Should I play up the 'cut you down' business, then? *'Gaius:' No, no! I like your kind of myrmidon. Trust me. I think we'll work together just fine. *'Zihark:' Best of luck, then. *'Gaius:' You too. Gregor and Soren *'Gregor:' Oy. *'Soren:' Did you need something? *'Gregor:' You are tactician for your army, yes? Why you not mingling more with comrades? Gregor very worried. *'Soren:' Mind your own business. *'Gregor:' Oh but this IS Gregor's business. Tactician and units must be like well-oiled sandwich at all times. *'Soren:' I tell the others what they need to know. *'Gregor:' And you call this leadership? Teamwork? *'Soren:' You can call it whatever you like. As long as Ike finds me useful, that's all that matters. *'Gregor:' This Ike, he is your commander, yes? Then making nice with comrades helps Ike as well. *'Soren:' Are you done? I do things my way. Please stop talking to me before we both start talking like idiots. *'Gregor:' *Sigh* So young. So with the stubbornness... Aversa and Ashnard *'Aversa:' Oh! That stern expression... Then your army has some real men? Glad to see you're not all do-gooders fresh out of your diapers. *'Ashnard:' What do you want? *'Aversa:' Why don't we...get to know each other? *'Ashnard:' No. *'Aversa:' "No"?! And why not? *'Ashnard:' I don't care to. I don't need to "get to know" anyone. *'Aversa:' Hmph. A lone wolf now and until the end of time, is that it? You can't keep up that front fore— *'Ashnard:' I don't fight alone. *'Aversa:' Then who fights with you? *'Ashnard:' My servants. *'Aversa:' "Servants"? Ha! And where do you go about getting those? *'Ashnard:' I subjugate them. Power is this world's only true source of justice. Those without it are meant to be conquered and serve. If you would know me, then serve me or best me. There's no other way. *'Aversa:' Oh dear... I hate to say this, but you and I are just not meant to be. *'Ashnard:' Then kindly remove yourself from my presence. *'Aversa:' With pleasure! *'Ashnard:' Power is the only thing keeping this world from total chaos. Only a fool wouldn't see that... Owain and Mist *'Owain:' Stand back, wench. The epic power of this clash might blow your face off. *'Mist:' Uh..."wench"? Me? *'Owain:' Indeed. But fear not. It is my destiny to save you and all wenches. Honor and glory pump through my every vein. They whisper to me: "Sic semper wenchicus"! *'Mist:' ..."And thus to all wenches"? *'Owain:' Now, feast your eyes as I unleash the ultimate of defenses on your behalf! SKYWARD...SHIELD! *'Mist:' Oh gods...I do need protection... *'Owain:' Ha! Have you fallen for me already? Was it the bulging muscles? The rapier wit? *'Mist:' More like the rapier twit... Inigo and Mia *'Inigo:' Um...pardon me. *'Mia:' Hm? Oh, one of the warriors from afar. What can I do for you? *'Inigo:' Oh, it's just... Things have gotten so chaotic. I thought you and I could sneak in a little diversion. Something more fun. *'Mia:' Sure. Count me in. *'Inigo:' Agh, I knew she would say no... Wait, what? You said YES?! *'Mia:' Of course. Why not? *'Inigo:' It's just I-I-I've had so little exposure to...what's the opposite of rejection? *'Mia:' All right. I'm ready. *'Inigo:' ...Hm? Ready for what? *'Mia:' A practice fight. *'Inigo:' Fight?! I thought I said "fun"! *'Mia:' Fighting IS fun. *'Inigo:' But we're already fighting another battle! *'Mia:' And that battle's not going anywhere. If enemies come, we dispatch them. *'Inigo:' *Sigh* This might be even worse than rejection... All I wanted was to chat over a nice cup of tea... *'Mia:' Tea? Well, why didn't you say so? *'Inigo:' You'll join me?! *'Mia:' If you beat me. *'Inigo:' Really? Ha! In that case, you are doomed! Doomed, I say, to a nice cup of tea! En garde! Gerome and Geoffrey *'Geoffrey:' Thank you for coming to our aid, warrior from afar. *'Gerome:' I only fight here because my army does. Direct your thanks elsewhere. *'Geoffrey:' But your presence here has changed everything! We may yet carve out a new fate for ourselves! *'Gerome:' That simple, is it? *'Geoffrey:' ...Isn't it? *'Gerome:' I've seen more than a gory eyeful of what 'fate' has in store for my world. And I've seen the mangled corpses of those who thought to outrun it. *'Geoffrey:' You insult me, sir. I have lived no fairy tale, either. I was left kingdomless, masterless—but I fought through that destruction. I believe I can face my fate head-on and dash it aside! *'Gerome:' Face it head-on? *'Geoffrey:' That's right. Don't outrun it. Face it! Fight it! Find the event, the person, who will make the difference. For me, it was one mercenary leader. Haven't you ever felt it before? 'This moment will change everything.' *'Gerome:' Perhaps I have... *'Geoffrey:' All right. Then you should understand what I meant. You've given us a chance to shape things differently. *'Gerome:' I see... Then let us hope it goes as you say. *'Geoffrey:' It will! Enemy Conversations Robin (Male) vs Roy *'Roy:' This land is ours! Return to your own world, invader! *'Robin:' Not until peace is restored. I don't care how strong you look. I must prevail! Robin (Female) vs Lilina *'Robin:' Hmm... She looks strong... Will you not let us pass? I do not wish to come to blows. *'Lilina:' Then leave! You're the outsiders here, remember? *'Robin:' If only our way home wasn't through you... Virion vs Wolt *'Virion:' You dare challenge a legend, commoner? *'Wolt:' I'll challenge anyone I have to to protect this land! Stahl vs Seth *'Seth:' Warrior from afar! Was ravaging your own world not enough?! *'Stahl:' Um, we didn't ravage there, and we're not ravaging here... Hello? *'Seth:' Well, it's your turn to be ruined, rogue! I'll drive a lance through that evil heart! Vaike vs Matthew *'Matthew:' A mark's a mark. Nothing personal. *'Vaike:' Oh, so you're looking for a Mark, then? Too bad you found a Vaike! Miriel vs Lute *'Lute:' You look powerful. And smart, too. You might even stand a chance against me... *'Miriel:' It seems ill advised to judge opponents based solely on appearances. *'Lute:' Unless you're intelligent enough to understand what you're seeing. Now, will you face me or not? Kellam vs Sophia *'Sophia:' Leave this place...or I will have...no choice... *'Kellam:' Holy dragonstone! You can SEE me? *'Sophia:' ...Y-you can HEAR me?! Lon'qu vs Amelia *'Lon'qu:' A woman?! Ick... *'Amelia:' ...Y-yes. So? Afraid you'll lose? Ricken vs Innes *'Innes:' Get away from me! I loathe children. *'Ricken:' And I loathe people who treat me like one! Watch this! Gaius and Eirika *'Eirika:' Please don't make me fight a battle I'm unsure of. Leave. If you could just leave, I could... *'Gaius:' Cakes. Cookies. Snacks. That's the price of making Gaius go bye-us. *'Eirika:' Really?! In that case, I think I have some right— *'Gaius:' Woah, woah! I was kidding! Do I look that easy to buy off? I like my sweets, but this is one battle I can't back out of. Cordelia vs Nino *'Nino:' I have to win and prove my worth to Mother! *'Cordelia:' Then I pray that fate treats you kindly—because I cannot. Libra vs Lyon *'Lyon:' Will you not end this fight and leave our world? *'Libra:' You have gone astray... We have come to guide you back. *'Lyon:' You're not the first to say it... But you'll die just like the others! Anna vs Serra *'Anna:' So, I know this great way to get rich quick. Why not lay down arms and pick up some tips? *'Serra:' Why would I care about your schemes? Just fight! Olivia vs Florina *'Olivia:' Are you sure you want to fight me? You could do so much better. *'Florina:' Not at all. I'm the unworthy opponent. But I'll do the best I can. *'Olivia:' ...No. I'LL do the best I can! Lucina vs Lyn *'Lucina:' You move well. I can see you're gifted with a blade. *'Lyn:' As are you. A shame we have to fight. *'Lucina:' It is. But I will enjoy trading blows with a true master. Shall we? Tiki vs Eliwood *'Eliwood:' Go back whence you came, or we will have to cut you down. *'Tiki:' I refuse. Can't you hear it? The earth beneath our feet begs to be free of your conflict! Basilio vs Karel *'Karel:' I see you've got talent. You might just stand a chance. *'Basilio:' Doesn't anyone just shut up and hit each other anymore? *'Karel:' Have it your way. Flavia vs Cecilia *'Flavia:' Well, you're a tough little mage, by the look of it. Why not join the winning side? *'Cecilia:' I have! My allegiance is sworn to the Kingdom of Etruria! Gangrel vs Lugh *'Lugh:' This land doesn't belong to you! I'll defend it with my life! *'Gangrel:' Yes, all six years of it! Stupid brat. Play hero somewhere else! Yen'fay vs Zephiel *'Zephiel:' Are you mad? Challenging me is tantamount to suicide. *'Yen'fay:' ...Alas, death is one thing I do not fear. I will earn this second chance of mine through battle. By defeating you! Priam vs Marisa *'Marisa:' Leave. Or else. *'Priam:' Sorry, but I can't get stronger if I don't crack some bones. *'Marisa:' How about yours, then? Inigo vs L'Arachel *'Inigo:' My lovely lady. Shall we just leave this ugly fighting and have some tea? *'L'Arachel:' I'm afraid you're not my type. For tea, that is. You'll do just fine for the ugly fighting. Brady vs Moulder *'Brady:' You want a piece of me, geezer? HUH?! *'Moulder:' Wh...What wretched manners! And you call yourself a PRIEST?! Kjelle vs Hector *'Hector:' If it's a fight you want, don't expect mercy to— Huh? *'Kjelle:' YOU! You...are...AMAZING! That armor! The body it encases! Every bit, perfection! *'Hector:' ...So...we're going to fight, yes? Good. Cynthia vs Perceval *'Cynthia:' Aha! Sir knight! You look more chivalrous than most. I choose you to face me in a clash of two heroes! Draw your blade! *'Perceval:' Then who am I to refuse, miss? Have at yo—Huh? *'Cynthia:' Ta-da! Hero pose! *'Perceval:' ...What happened to our clash? Morgan (Male) vs Ephraim *'Morgan:' Oh dear. He looks tough. ...Do you think we could, maybe, talk this out first? *'Ephraim:' Talk? You're the ones who picked this fight. *'Morgan:' ...Yes, I suppose it would seem that way. I suppose force is the only option here. Morgan (Female) vs Jaffar *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Morgan:' ...Have you nothing to say? Usually, at least one or two words are exchanged. "You shall not pass" or "may the better man win" or the like. *'Jaffar:' ...... *'Morgan:' All right, then let's skip the prologue and get right to it! Yarne vs Nergal *'Nergal:' Hmph. Shoo, half-man. *'Yarne:' Y-you dare insult a taguel? We'll see who's half of what! Laurent vs Raigh *'Laurent:' Ah. A dark mage. And talented, I see. ...Wait. Mother would consider it unwise to judge him based on looks... *'Raigh:' ...Enjoying your monologue? Nah vs Shanna *'Nah:' Cease your struggles! You cannot triumph over me! *'Shanna:' But the laws of Ilia say I must try, and that's more than enough for me! NPC Quotes Amelia *''Battle:'' I will surrender no ground! *''Defeat:'' I was going to win... I felt it... What...went wrong... Ashnard *''Defeat:'' Nngh... How could I lose to such...rabble... Cecilia *''Battle:'' Now the enemy is summoning forces from the other worlds? Ill tidings... *''Defeat:'' You've tested...the limits of one...but you will learn...the potential of many... Eirika *''Battle:'' Is this fight just? I just hope I'm not being deceived again... *''Defeat:'' Who is right...? Elincia *''Defeat:'' Then it ends here... Good luck to you... Eliwood *''Battle:'' Go back whence you came, or we will have to cut you down. *''Defeat:'' I wish...that strength had been ours to command... Ephraim *''Battle:'' Are you the first to challenge me? I accept! *''Defeat:'' I may have lost...but I know the others will finish this... Florina *''Battle:'' I'm sorry...I'm hardly a worthy opponent... *''Defeat:'' See? Useless... Geoffrey *''Defeat:'' How could I lose here? Damn... Hector *''Battle:'' If it's a fight you want, don't expect mercy to come along with it! *''Defeat:'' Ugh...I pictured a better end... Ike *''Defeat:'' Ahh... I'd fight on if I could... Innes *''Battle:'' What rubbish, I need to put an end to this profitless fight. *''Defeat:'' That's...one way to end a...profitless fight... Jaffar *''Battle:'' ...Farewell. *''Defeat:'' Damn...nngh... Karel *''Battle:'' Come, worthy foe. Feed my blade. *''Defeat:'' You have humbled me... I thank you...for the lesson... L'Arachel *''Battle:'' What sort of fools would let themselves be summoned into another's war? *''Defeat:'' Perhaps the messengers of justice the sagas spoke of were...you... Lilina *''Battle:'' I may not win. But I will never abandon hope! *''Defeat:'' I have lost...but WE have not... Lucia *''Defeat:'' Beware the forces of Elibe... Lugh *''Battle:'' This land doesn't belong to you! I'll defend it with my life! *''Defeat:'' I was ready...to win, but... Lute *''Battle:'' You look powerful. You might even stand a chance against me. *''Defeat:'' You see? I could tell...you were strong... Lyn *''Battle:'' I didn't choose this fight, but I won't run from it! *''Defeat:'' I thought I had you, but...rrgh...you were one step ahead... Lyon *''Battle:'' I'll face you. This land is mine to protect as much as anyone's. *''Defeat:'' No...no, no, this isn't...how it was supposed to go... Marisa *''Battle:'' Leave. Or die. *''Defeat:'' I lost? How... Matthew *''Battle:'' A mark's a mark. Nothing personal. *''Defeat:'' I lost... A shame... But it was a good...fight... Mia *''Defeat:'' I...I guess I needed more training... Mist *''Defeat:'' I'm sorry...I wasn't more help... Moulder *''Battle:'' You dare cross between dominions?! You are tampering in the gods' domain! *''Defeat:'' The gods are watching... You have won today, but punishment will come... Nergal *''Battle:'' Ha ha ha! Look how the little fools all flock to their deaths! *''Defeat:'' How! ...How could I be defeated by such...maggots... Nino *''Battle:'' I have to win and prove my worth to Mother! *''Defeat:'' I...agh...can't let it end here... Mother...I'm sorry... Perceval *''Battle:'' You may find the lances in my world hit harder than yours, ha! *''Defeat:'' Blast...such power...wasted on the wrong...army... Raigh *''Battle:'' Oh, I see. You think you can best me! Let's be clear, though: you can't. *''Defeat:'' You just got...lucky...nngh! I'm still better...than you... Roy *''Battle:'' I don't care how strong you are. It's not strong enough! *''Defeat:'' Nngh...I thought I had more...in me... Serra *''Battle:'' What do you want? Go back through whatever hole you crawled out of! *''Defeat:'' Hmph... Don't celebrate yet... You just caught me on a...bad day... Seth *''Battle:'' Warrior from afar! Was ravaging your own world not enough?! *''Defeat:'' Why?! Nngh...Princess Eirika... Shanna *''Battle:'' I won't lose to the likes of you. Come on! *''Defeat:'' Wait...how did...ooh... Sophia *''Battle:'' Leave this place...or I will have...no choice... *''Defeat:'' I couldn't...defeat you...after all... Soren *''Defeat:'' So this is it... Pathetic... Titania *''Defeat:'' Forgive me...I must retreat... Wolt *''Battle:'' If we don't fight, who will protect this land? *''Defeat:'' I...couldn't stop them... Zephiel *''Battle:'' Are you mad? Challenging me is tantamount to suicide. *''Defeat:'' Nngh! If I am finished...then this battle may soon be, too... Zihark *''Defeat:'' Agh...I seem to have only...gotten in the way... Other Dialogue End of first Player Phase *'Innes:' Lord Eliwood. Roy's forces are mobilizing to the north. *'Eliwood:' Then it's time to take the offensive. Come! *'Ephraim:' Looks like that's our cue! *'Zephiel:' Prepare to ride! *'Eirika:' Even warriors from other worlds would come to torment this land? Well, if the others say it to be true... Closing Dialogue Battle End If Elincia survived *'Chrom:' That should be the last of our adversaries. *'Elincia:' So it seems. I thank you, sir. *'Chrom:' It had to be done, for the good of all... Summon us again, if the need arises. *'Elincia:' Oh! Wait, sir... I found this lying on the battlefield. *'Chrom:' A card? Hmm... "Eirika, Restoration Queen." She's the queen from the old Magvelian tales, isn't she? *'Elincia:' ...Sir, I must confess that I have no idea what you are talking about. But if the card will serve you, it is yours. I entrust it to your tactician. If Elincia was defeated *'Chrom:' That seems like the last of our adversaries. *'Robin:' Indeed. But you remember how real peace is achieved in these Outrealms... *'Chrom:' Step by step, one "peace" at a time? Hmph...Yes, I suppose we still have a battle or two to truly finish the fight, eh? *'Robin:' Chrom, something else—I found this in one of the chambers we cleared. *'Chrom:' A card? Hmm... "Eirika, Restoration Queen." She's the queen from the old Magvelian tales. I wonder what she has to say... Eirika Recruitment *'Eirika:' I have lost. You fight well, tactician. Just say the word, and I promise to stay at your side, always. ...What? No, that's not a proposal! Ugh, this stupid dress... It's all this bouquet's fault! I shouldn't have caught it. It just invites misunderstanding. Here, I'll give it to you. Oh, I must look a fool... *''Textbox:'' Does Eirika look a fool? *'Eirika:' 'Yes' is chosen What do you mean, "sort of"?! Here, you wear it! Then we'll see what you say. *'Eirika:' 'No' is chosen Well...thank you. That's kind of you to say. To be honest, I am rather fond of this gown, despite what I said... Perhaps some of your ladies would like to try it on later? *'Eirika:' Oh, how rude of me. I haven't even introduced myself. ...What? You say you already know who I am? ..."Naive"?! Wh-who told you that? ...Well, I suppose it might by partly true. I just can't bring myself to doubt family or friends. Doubt leads to distrust, and that just feels wrong to me. If that's what you call "naive," then I suppose that's how I'll stay. And what of you, tactician? Say a friend of yours came to you seeking help... But he was no longer the person you knew—he was trying to trick you... Would you still give him the benefit of the doubt? *''Textbox:'' Would you trust a friend who'd changed? *'Eirika:' 'Yes' is chosen Y-you would? But you mustn't! You'll only get duped and deceived. ...At least that's what everyone tries to tell me. Still, it's nice to meet a man/woman as trusting as me... Might we talk a while longer? I'd like to know more about you... *'Eirika:' 'No' is chosen You wouldn't?! I mean...of course you wouldn't... That's all right. I appreciate your honesty. ...Robin. You're a tactician. You're clever, and wise... Do you think you can teach me how to be less easily deceived? I promise to be an attentive pupil! *''Textbox:'' Recruit Eirika? *'Eirika:' 'Yes' is chosen Let's go, then. Category:Game Script Category:Fire Emblem Awakening Scripts